Sorpresa, sorpresa
by MiloLM
Summary: —¿Qué? ¿Que Ray y Anna están en una relación, como, como una pareja, de esas del tipo enamorada? ¿... Eso es posible, siquiera? —y, está bien, hará como que la pregunta no le ha ofendido.


**Título: **Sorpresa, sorpresa.

**Personajes principales:** Anna, Emma, Ray, Norman.

**Personajes secundarios: **Don, Gilda.

**Pairings: **Ray x Anna. Insinuación de Norman x Emma. Quizá un poco de Don x Gilda.

**Partes:** 1/1

**Línea de tiempo: **No-AU. Semi-canon; donde se supone abunda la felicidad luego de escaparse del mundo plagado de demonios.

**Advertencias: **Disclaimer Yakusoku no Neverland/The Promised Neverland; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Kaiu Shirai y Posuka Demizu. Posible y demasiado OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Situaciones dramáticas, casi románticas y bastante cómicas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

**Clasificación: **T

**Categoría: **Comedia, Familiar.

**Total de palabras:** 2565

**Notas: **no sé de dónde salió esta idea, sólo sé que tenía que escribirla cuanto antes.

* * *

**Summary: **—¿Qué? ¿Que Ray y Anna están en una relación, como, como una pareja, de esas del tipo enamorada? ¿... Eso es posible, siquiera? —y, está bien, hará como que la pregunta no le ha ofendido.

* * *

_**Sorpresa, sorpresa**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—Últimamente te la pasas mucho al lado de Ray, Anna. —Emma lanza el primer comentario, claro que sin esperar ofender ni nada, que ella no es así y jamás desearía dañar a un solo ser vivo en el planeta. Sólo que es el único tema que ha llegado a cruzar por su cabecita de naranja mientras ambas se dedican a lavar los platos luego del ameno almuerzo con toda la familia.

A la jovencita rubia se le tiñen las mejillas con vergüenza color ciruela. Los orbes dorados brillan en ilusión constante, como un sueño guardado en una cajita.

Es entonces cuando Emma se da cuenta, por lo que su facciones se tensan considerablemente, junto con la desesperación interna abrumándola. Y, _¡__cómo demonios no lo había notado antes por el amor de Dios! _

—Supongo que sí... —murmura con dulzura la tierna joven, y ríe. Su risa suena a juventud y dicha y quizás hasta—

Pero Emma todavía debe procesarlo todo perfectamente. Su cerebro podría hacer corto circuito empero en definitiva ella _tiene_ que unir los cabos para que la información salga perfecta y no termine hecha un lío de incredulidad.

—¿Se nota mucho?

La pelirroja se ríe. Es una risa un tanto nerviosa, aunque el objetivo era lo contrario. Es un genuino fracaso.

—Un poco, o quizás... un poco demasiado.

—Oh.

Y, bueno, Emma debería preocuparse de la cara ya totalmente roja cual tomate de Anna. No vaya a ser que la niña esté sufriendo de un ataque cardíaco y ella ahí de idiota tratando de descifrar cosas de post-adolescentes veinteañeros. Debe centrarse, como cuando era una fugitiva y debía cuidar a todos sus hermanos. Sólo que esta vez no lo tomaría como algo realmente peligroso, puesto que el hospital estaba a un par de cuadras, y encima de ello, un doctor se hallaba en esa misma casa en ese mismo momento.

...

Espera, se está desviando del tema principal.

Pero ya que ha pasado el rato pensando como idiota puede decir con calma que Anna no está sufriendo de algún desperfecto en su corazón. O al menos, quizá no físicamente.

¿Debería preguntarle directamente de una vez por todas sobre la duda que tiene, antes de que el ambiente se volviera más incómodo?

Pero debe hacerlo de manera _discreta_ _y_ _sutil_.

—¿Estás saliendo con Ray?

_Maldita_ _sea_. No pensó lo suficiente para hablar.

Ahora Anna está tirando humo por las orejas y su expresión es la de alguien que ha visto (u oído) la cosa más vergonzosa en el universo.

Emma, piensa en algo que arregle tu estupidez, rápido.

_«Bueno... Al menos no hay nadie más en la cocina»_

—Sí, estamos saliendo. —Afirma Ray como quien no quiere la cosa mientras bebe con toda la calma del planeta su café negro, estando recostado en la mesada de la cocina y mirando a las dos féminas. Su expresión es como la de un hielo en medio del océano Atlántico, _ugh, frío_.

Anna está chillando en silencio mientras sus ojos parecen molinos moviéndose de aquí para allá —buscando alguna ruta de escape, quizás—. El bochorno está a punto de hacerla desmayar. Emma sólo quiere golpear a Ray cuanto antes por ser tan insensible, y luego quiere golpearse a sí misma por ser así también.

Pero no puede golpearlo mientras come, es de mala educación. Así que solo atina a mirarle con mucho enojo. El chico hace una cara confundida al notar esa hostilidad repentina.

—¿Qué?

—Podrías haberlo dicho más amablemente.

—Tú preguntaste y yo sólo respondí. No le entiendo el problema.

—¡Agh! Sólo- tú- Ugh. No entiendes nada sobre las chicas, Ray. Cierra la boca.

—Hey. No me eches la culpa de tu curiosidad.

—Chi-chicos... —susurra la rubia, temblando como un flan y sujetando con fuerza el ruedo de su suéter blanco, mientras mira al suelo. Ambos le observan—. C-creo que de-deberíamos hablar de este tema en otro momento. Es un poco... vergonzoso.

—¿Qué es vergonzoso? —pregunta Norman haciendo acto de presencia en la cocina.

—El que Anna y yo estemos saliendo. —Alega Ray como si nada, dando otro sorbo a su taza de café. La nombrada vuelve a balbucear y echar humo por las orejas.

—¡Ray! —exclama la muchacha de cabello naranja al notar las reacciones de su amiga y el contraste que tienen con la insensibilidad de su mejor amigo.

—Ah, ok —son las únicas palabras de Norman, logrando que la joven con antena haga cada de sorpresa al verse con el hecho de que no parece sorprendido por la información como ella lo estuvo hace unos momentos—. Les deseo lo mejor. —Agrega con la amabilidad tan digna de él, que le sorprende un poco más.

—¡¿Y-ya lo sabías, Norman?!

—Por supuesto que no, Emma. Aunque tenía la sospecha, porque eran algo obvios.

—¡¿Algo obvios?!

Ella en ese instante estaba a tal punto del impacto que hasta se había agarrado de los cabellos y obligándose a mirar el insanamente interesante suelo de color crema, manteniendo de paso los gritos en el interior de su garganta para no asustar a todas las personas que había en la casa. Mas aun así la única pregunta que ronda en su cabeza y se repite y se repite logrando solamente ponerle más histérica es el _cómorayosnomedicuentaantes_ junto con unos cuantos insultos hacia su propia persona, y a los otros implicados sobre la relación amorosa que acababa de descubrir.

—¿Te sientes bien, Emma? —aventura Norman, bastante preocupado por su preciosa naranjita.

—¿Cómo podría haber sido obvio? —Murmura con la mirada en la nada. Y al borde de la histeria, sujeta a Anna de los hombros para que le mire directamente a los ojos—. Anna, ¿cómo sucedió esto? ¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta? ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron desde el principio? ¡¿No se suponía que éramos mejores amigos los cuatro?! ¡Son mi familia y yo debía saberlo!

—E-Emma... yo... P-perdón...

Ray y Norman ven estupefactos cómo las dos chicas están ahora llorando cuales niñitas de seis años. ¿Por qué estaba sucediendo eso, primero que nada? Alguna razón coherente no había. La pregunta de por qué se mostraban tan sentimentales en ese instante rondaría en sus cabezas por, posiblemente, todo lo que les restara de vida.

A menos de que tuvieran el mismo ciclo menstrual, eso lo explicaría todo.

El joven azabache suspira pesadamente y deja su taza blanca sobre la mesada, para luego ir y hundir en un abrazo a una llorosa Anna, a su vez logrando apartarla de Emma para que ambas dejen sus berrinches exagerados.

—Ya dejen de llorar. Los demás van a escucharlas —declara Ray, demostrando su fastidio—. Norman, no desaproveches la oportunidad y ven a consolar a Emma.

La cara de su mejor amigo pronto se colorea con tonos rosa y una graciosa sonrisa torcida hace acto de presencia.

—¿E-eh?

—Normaaan... —lloriquea la pelirroja, yendo enseguida a abrazar al nombrado y llorar en su pecho. Eso para nada ayuda a los nervios del pobre muchachito albino, quien ya se encontraba en otra galaxia flotando gracias al contacto con la joven. Tampoco tiene ni tendrá en cuenta el hecho de que ella le está llenando la camisa de mocos.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —inquiere Don apenas al pasar por la puerta. Su rostro de sorpresa e impacto genuino dejan ver claramente que jamás se esperaría una imagen así, y menos en medio de la cocina de su casa compartida con Gilda y algunos niños.

O sea, él sólo había ido a buscar más jugo para los demás y había descubierto que sus mejores amigas estaban llorando y siendo abrazadas por los chicos. Esa clase de cosas no se encuentran a la vista todos los días.

Emma saca la cabeza del pecho de Norman, todavía llena de lágrimas y mocos por toda la cara.

—Es que... es que Ray y Anna estaban saliendo hace tiempo y yo... ¡Yo no me había dado cuenta! ¡¿Qué clase de hermana soy?! ¡Soy de lo peor!

Y vuelve a esconderse. Su amigo albino solamente le da unas palmaditas en la espalda como señal de de consuelo, ya que su propio cuerpo no responde para más debido a que su cerebro solamente trata de procesar ¡el maldito hecho de que Emma lo estaba abrazando por el amor de Dios! ¡Era el día más feliz de toda su maldita vida! Claro que omitiendo el hecho de que ella estaba llorando amargamente y que eso le rompía un poco la ilusión, pero por otro lado, ¡al fin había conseguido un abrazo de Emma!

Don hace una cara rara. Quizás una mezcla entre curiosidad y confusión. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien?

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, Emma?

Ray rueda los ojos y bufa.

—Que Anna y yo estamos en una relación.

Don sigue sin cambiar su expresión. Detrás de él, de la nada, hace su aparición Gilda, quien mantiene una mano en su boca y los ojos muy abiertos detrás de sus grandes lentes redondos.

—¿Qué? ¿Que Ray y Anna están en una relación, como, como una pareja, de esas del tipo enamorada? ¿... Eso es posible, siquiera? —y, está bien, hará como que la pregunta no le ha ofendido.

Ray va a ignorarla, quiere hacerlo, pero.

—No soy un ser sin sentimientos, sabes.

—Pensé que lo eras. Estaba segura de que lo eras. —Admite la anteojitos.

—Yo también —apoya Don, todavía estupefacto—. Después de todo, dejaste que Connie muriera y nunca nos dijiste nada.

—Acordamos nunca más hablar de esos tiempos. —Masculla el azabache entre dientes, dedicándole odio desde los ojos.

—Ah, sí. Lo siento, lo siento. La sorpresa me pudo —excusa el moreno, un tanto apenado y triste, pero luego vuelve a fruncir el ceño y apuntarlo con un dedo—. ¡Pero Anna es dos años menor que tú!

—Somos mayores de edad.

—Ah, cierto. ¡Pero tú eres muy frío y seguramente es tu culpa que esté llorando ahora mismo!

—Fue Emma quien la hizo llorar.

—P-por favor, no peleen —pide bajito la rubia, ya parando sus sollozos y separándose de Ray para encarar a sus otros hermanos. El corazón le taladra el pecho y la cara le arde como el infierno por culpa de la pena que siente, pero ella es fuerte así que no va a dejar sin aclarar las cosas—. Nadie me hizo llorar, mucho menos Ray. Sólo que de pronto los sentimientos me superaron a mí.

—Y a mí también... —aclara la chica pelirroja alzando una temblorosa mano.

—Don, deja de buscar formas de culpar a Ray de todo esto. —Prosigue la dulce joven.

—Ah, lo siento otra vez. Pero, en serio, ¡no termino de tragármelo! ¡¿Tú y él?! ¡Nunca pensé que fuera siquiera posible que Ray pudiese tener sentimientos románticos hacia una persona además de, pues, él!

—¡Oye!

—¡No me interrumpas! ¡Anna, dime por qué aceptaste estar con él! ¿Acaso te chantajeó? ¿Te está amenazando? ¡¿Te hizo algo malo?! ¡¿Te ha lavado el cerebro o está hipnotizándote?! ¡Si está haciéndote algo, dínoslo cuanto antes!

En este punto Ray ya no se decide si es mejor usar la sartén o el cuchillo para matar a Don —cortarlo en trocitos suena demasiado tentador, pero si no quiere llenar de sangre la cocina, un golpe certero sería suficiente para apagar su cerebro y después lanzar el cuerpo al río más cercano—. Anna, por otro lado, sólo niega con la la cabeza y con las manos mientras balbucea incoherencias.

—No es nada de eso, Don... —intenta explicar aún—. Yo de verdad quiero a Ray, y solamente eso.

Una vena resalta en la frente del moreno, y hace una mueca de inconformidad.

—O sea, ¿me estás diciendo que tú eres la única que aporta amor a la relación? —Aventura, confundiendo a todos, en especial a Anna—. Digo, se supone que las parejas se quieren entre sí, que es de ambos el cariño. Tú acabas de decirme que quieres a Ray "y solamente eso". ¿Eso quiere decir que él es solamente el cubo de hielo que te persigue?

—¡No, no, no! ¡No es así! —tartamudea desesperada—. No me entendiste bien, yo te decía que-

—Para tu información, no soy un cubo de hielo —Ray toma la palabra, con el tono más severo que nunca. Sin aviso ni permiso abraza a Anna por los hombros y sonríe de lado con altanería, como si ya hubiese ganado la batalla—. Y tengo pruebas de lo mucho que quiero a Anna.

Así que tras esas palabras, descaradamente, lleva su mano al cuello del suéter de la rubia, bajando un poco para que puedan ver claramente los números y, al mismo tiempo, unas marcas de mordidas alrededor.

Gilda se cubre la boca mientras se sonroja furiosamente. Don tiene la mandíbula desencajada. Norman está estático.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Pasa algo, Norman? —pregunta Emma todavía contra la camisa de su amigo sin enterarse de la catástrofe que estaba a punto de venir encima de los implicados.

—No, nada interesante. —Ríe el albino, tratando de hacer que la chica no se aparte de él y vea la escena que posiblemente la dejaría más traumada de lo que ya estaba.

Anna está en blanco. Luego en rojo.

Anna grita y se aparta de Ray luego de regalarle un codazo en la cara.

Gracias al grito todos los demás niños de la casa acudieron a la cocina, preocupados y preguntándose qué sucedía para tal escándalo. La escena era de película.

—¡¿Entonces me están diciendo que además de ser pareja están tratando de procrear?!

Don esta vez fue golpeado con una sartén, pero no por Ray, sino por Norman. Y su cuerpo se encontraba en el suelo siendo rodeado por un tumulto de niños curiosos.

—Ya era hora de que alguien lo callara. —Se excusa el genio, encogiéndose de hombros y portando la amigable sonrisa de siempre. Gilda siente escalofríos sólo al verle. Emma a su lado se limpia las lágrimas de orgullo que son a causa de la tierna pareja que tiene enfrente.

—Yo seré la madrina de la boda.

Anna no podía estar más avergonzada.

Ray solamente pedía al cielo que su café no se haya enfriado luego de toda la maldita charla.

(_Y Norman se decía a sí mismo que debía pedirle matrimonio a su naranjita cuanto antes._)

* * *

_¿fin?_


End file.
